Opal Returns
by topy123
Summary: It has been a year since Artemis Fowl had any contact with a fairy. And he is trying to figure out another one of his schemes
1. Chapter 1

Hey Mud Men! This is my First FF written 5 days after I registered in this website. Apparently, I own every book except the first one.

Chapter 1- Driver's Test

It's been 1 year since Artemis Fowl II had contact with the Fairy People. The young criminal mastermind was in his room planning for another one of his criminal schemes. He suddenly had something in his mind. He concentrated until he was distracted by a knock on his door.

"Artemis, your parents wants you to have dinner with them. Are you busy?"

Everything in his mind suddenly vanished.

Butler knocked on his door again. "I'm coming!" replied Artemis.

He went downstairs slowly while he was trying to redeem what was in his mind seconds ago. He couldn't remember a single step so he just concentrated to walk on his way to the dining room.

The room was filled with enormous paintings which costs a merely 10000 pounds each with unique frames to protect them from any damage. There were numerous chandeliers in the ceiling which is more than the dining table's chairs, which people can sit up to 40.

Artemis' vision suddenly came to his father, Artemis Senior. "Let's have a talk shall we?" his father said softly. "What is it about father?".

"We need to talk about your… future, your future Arty". "It's about your driver's license. You surely can't go for a trip with Butler forever."

Artemis' jaw suddenly dropped. If he can't do anything besides using his strength, it's driving.

What did you think of that? Please review. I know some words aren't deep, but it's better than not understanding the concept of the story.


	2. Meeting at the IDC

In this chapter there are three different issues. Please review!

Chapter-2 Meeting Place

"But father, I'm not prepared for that thing" quarreled Artemis. "Arty, you've been in criminal cases and you can't even drive?" replied his father. "Now please, get dressed. You'll be leaving shortly. I'll send Butler to watch over you. And son please, don't get in trouble".

Meanwhile, under the Earth, Commander Holly Short and Major Julius Root were in a different case. They're searching for Mulch Diggums, who was currently visiting his favorite place aboveground, Ireland.

"D'arvit!" swore Root. If I find you Mulch, you better run quickly!

Mulch Diggums was actually working for a client who's name was July. The location was exactly the same place where Artemis was going, Ireland Driving Center. He hasn't even seen her in person. They told him to wait there until he finds someone he knows and give him a package sealed especially for that person.

Ten minutes after Mulch arrived, he already knew who he was waiting for, and it was Artemis Fowl!

He did not exactly know why someone wanted to give the boy a package. But they considered it anyway.

Butler parked the Fowl's red Bentley as he opened the door for Artemis. After he got out of the car, he suddenly noticed Mulch.

"Mulch! Long time no see! What are you doing here?" screamed Artemis. "Someone named July sent me a package for you" replied Mulch. "Why would someone do something so hard when they just have to send it to my mailbox? Anyway thanks for the help. You'd better hide though, the LEP doesn't even know you're here!". Mulch suddenly said "don't worry mud man. It'll take weeks before they find me. I'll enjoy it while I can. I cant' run forever can I?"

"Anyway, I'll check the package later. I'm trying to have my drivers license today". "Goodbye my friend!" sighed Artemis. "Goodbye too Artemis" replied Mulch. As Mulch left his nervousness on taking his driver's test suddenly stopped.

Seconds left before his test Artemis was being lectured by his supervisor. This happens rarely for him because he's the brightest teenager in the world. Even as smart as Albert Einstein.

Sorry if this is all about driving, I wanted to make this story long. Don't get mad at me please… It's my first fanfic! Review and I'll write 2morrow! Promise!


End file.
